madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Tigrevurmud Vorn/Relationship
Prior in his life, Tigre has met many people, from allies and friends to rivals and enemies. Later on, he met Zhcted's Vanadis and befriended many people outside of his country. Family Urs Vorn Tigre's late father and former head of House Vorn who ruled Alsace with benevolence and generosity. It was Urs's teachings about the people's bonds and connections that shaped Tigre's virtuous character. His name is often used by Tigre as his disguise during his infiltration into Olmutz. His name is also used as Tigre's other identity prior the archer's amnesia in Lebus. Titta A young housemaid of House Vorn, Titta is also Tigre's long-time childhood friend who has taken care of him since Urz's passing. Due to her long acquaintance with Tigre, Titta is one of Tigre's most loyal and caring allies who is concerned about him the most, from the daily Vorn Family chores to following his exile from Brune and joining the Silver Meteor Army. What Tigre didn't notice however is that Titta also harbors feelings towards him and is easily prone to jealousy whenever other girls come near him, especially the Vanadis such as Ellen and Mira. Friends and Allies Mashas Rodant Earl of Aude, Mashas is one of Tigre's prominent allies even before the Brune Civil War. As the archer's father figure and mentor since Urz's passing, Mashas would teach everything he knows, from politics to army strategy, and even gave him full support during the Brune Civil War. Bertrand One of Alsace's prominent resident, Bertrand was Tigre's loyal attendant and general through his service with Urz. Serving the House of Vorn for two generations, Bertrand vowed to protect Tigre even if it cost his life. Due to this bond, Tigre could even considered Bertrand as a fatherly figure like Mashas. His sacrifice would proven not vain as Tigre finally defeated Thenardier in their fateful battle, which Tigre took it extremely personal. Limlisha Ellen's personal bodyguard and close friend. Originally hostile toward Tigre, Lim was skeptic over Tiger due to his position not only as Ellen's only "prisoner-of-war", but also one of Zhcted enemies. However, she impressed with Tigre's chivalry and valor that made him beloved by Alsace residents. Prior Tigre's emergency rescue from a snake venom , Lim began to show her respect for him. As the story progresses, Lim also develops her hidden feelings toward Tigre like the other females (though she remained more composed and calm than Elen). She was a temporary teacher for Tigre during his time as "Prisoner-of-war" to teach many things about politics and governing until Liberation of Alsace. Rurick Leitmeritz archer and one of Elen's prominent generals. Like Lim, Rurick was skeptical about Tigre when he was taken as her prisoner of war. He intentionally gave Tigre a poor quality bow in order to humiliate him, only to be stunned when Tigre subjugated an assassin even with his poor bow. Despite his previous mistreatment, Tigre urged Elen to forgive them so she canceled his execution. His mercy soon earned Rurick respect and became one of his prominent allies. Rurick is the very first person to be volunteered for Tigre's underling. The two had become very close friends since then. Hughes Augre Viscount of Terriorite, Hughes is an old friend of Mashas and longtime acquaintance to the House of Vorn (both Urz and Tigre). Even with this mutual relationship with Tigre, Hughes was not immune of Brune citizens skepticism about archer when he claimed called Tigre "lucky" to have anyone assist him. Nonetheless, Hughes is willing to support Tigre and became one of his prominent allies to fight against Thenardier and Ganelon. Gerard Augre Son of Hughes and also one of Silver Meteor Army's tactician. Due to his mutual relationship with Hughes, Tigre would put his trust upon Gerard after witnessing his talent in handling the army's logistics with sheer precision. The only thing Tigre found Gerard slightly irritating was due to his crude or even sarcastic remarks, some of which even testing Tigre's capabilities of leadership and strategy in beating an enemy. Regardless, Tigre heed Gerard's comments which he considered as crucial before Mila came to her rescue. Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles Brune's princess who once disguised herself as Prince Regnas. Tigre befriended with her alter ego in his childhood while playing. Due to her inactivity or busy in Nice, Tigre only see her once until a battle in Dinant, where she was supposedly killed in the attack. Tigre eventually reunited with Regin in Agnes but he didn't know her real identity until the end of the Muozinel Invasion. It was through Tigre's help Regin not only proven her royal heritage, but also ended the Civil War altogether. Naum Veteran knight of Lebus and adviser of the Vanadis, Elizavetta Fomina. Like most Lebus residents, Naum was skeptical about Liza making Tigre (as Urz) her subordinate despite witnessing his archery skills as well. However, after testing Tigre and further witnessing his other skills, Naum became more friendlier with Tigre. Along with his abilities, Naum also value Tigre because he's the only person whom makes Liza happy, even asking him to stay in Lebus for Liza sake. Lazarl Lebus's veteran minister and also an adviser of the Vanadis, Elizavetta Fomina. Like most Lebus residents, Lazarl was skeptical about Tigre (as Urz) despite his success in stopping ilda from approaching Pardu. To truly see Urz's (Tigre's) worth, Lazarl was among of few Lebus figures planning to give Urz (Tigre) a mission to mediate two local village as his final test. However, Tigre's (Urz's) another success in his final test slightly changed his view. Before Tigre's memories returns, the old minister would tell Tigre that he would still supporting him whether if the archer wishes to live his life as Urz or Tigre. Since the aftermath of Kazakov's demise and Tigre's rescue for Liza, Lazarl befriended with Tigre. Matvey Matvey is Legnica's sailors who served under the legendary Sasha. He was assigned as Tigre and later both Tigre and Olga's translator after Olga exposed her identity. Pierre Badouin Prime Minister of Brune who recognized Tigre when both him and Urz visited Nice. During the Civil War, he initially declared Tigre as a traitor while supposedly planned to dispatch a Magistrate for Alsace once Brune Civil War has ended. However, during his visit to the Silver Meteor Army's camp where he was informed about Regin's whereabouts , he learned the truth about Tigre's true intention that he fight Thenardier and Ganelon only for protecting Alsace. When the Civil War was ended and Tigre was the victor in the prolonging battle, his status as traitor revoked while surprised when Tigre bestowed with Lumiere, a prestigious tittle which Badouin believed that anyone who received the tittle should be Brune's next king. This aroused the Prime Minister's interest upon Tigre as he tending to investigate his background. Vanadis Prideful female warriors of Zhcted, the Vanadis has worshiped as living deity by Zhcted citizen. For unknown reasons, his Black Bow reacted to the Vanadis's powers and increases the damages to the enemies, while in the same time it attracted their interest upon Tigre. In many occasions, Tigre also involved in most Vanadis quarrels and even wars but due to his virtuous nature and selfless charisma, Tigre managed to calm the Vanadis (particularly Elen against Mila or Liza) down and even tell them to make up and be friends. To date, Tigre is the first and only non-Zhcted person to mediate the Vanadis. Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis of Leitmeritz, Elen is one of Tigre's prominent ally and the first Vanadis he met. Originally an enemy, Elen spared Tigre's life because of Tigre's astonishing archery skills and captured him as her prisoner of war. Despite the hostility between Zhcted and Brune, Elen is the first person outside Brune to acknowledge Tigre's archery and intended to employ him as her top general, which Tigre initially declined. Nonetheless, due to her mercy and recognition, Tigre was indebted with her and willing to do however he could to support or protect her. Aside from Lim, Rurick, Sasha and Sofy, Tigre also the only non-Zhcted citizen who can calm Elen down via advises and suggestions. Through their adventures as their story progresses, Tigre and Elen's relationship considered as far closer than just allies as both of them seem to harbor some romantic feeling towards each other. Elen is the first prominent Vanadis Allies after captured Tigre as her prisoner. Ludmila Lourie Vanadis of Olmutz, Mila is Elen's long time rival due to a traditional feud between Leitmeritz and Olmutz. While formerly antagonistic rival towards Elen, she was also Tigre's former enemy due to her family's position as House Thenardier's mutual ally. After witnessing Tigre's amazing archery skills and his relationship with Elen, Mila begins to respect him as an unrivaled marksman in archery. Sometimes Mila often tells him strictly about "Minus One" or "Minus Two" whenever Tigre thinking longer beyond her expectation to teach his mannerism during the war council. Prior Tigre's disappearance, Ludmila is one of two Vanadis that receive gift from Asvarre, it was a pack of Black Tea since Tigre knew Ludmila's favorite tea. Ludmila is officially became Tigre's second prominent Vanadis Allies since their war against Muozinel Army in Agnes. Ludmila become Tigre's teacher after Brune's Civil War and taught him about defense and siege before he was dispatched to Asvarre which ended up successful in Battle of Fort Lux using her strategy. Sofya Obertas Zhcted's Vanadis Mediator and it's official messenger, Sofy is Tigre's prominent allies through her acquaintance with Elen. Sofy's first met Tigre when she was chasing after Lunie and accidentally bumped onto him, in naked. Despite that event, Sofy remained in good terms with Tigre and began to respect him through his sincerity and bravery. It was after Tigre's occasional rescue, from overpowered Roland to vicious Prince Eliot, prompted Sofy falling in love with him and trying to flirt with him as her "graditude." Sofya is the fourth official prominent Vanadis Allies after Tigre's rescue at Asvarre. Currently, Sofy is investigating Tigre regarding to his title earned by Elen as a King of the Magic Bullet and Tigre's Heirloom, The Black Bow whose power was on par or above the Vanadis, presumably because of it's relevance to the same lore. Alexandra Alshavin Vanadis of Legnica and also Elen's best friend, Sasha was a legendary Vanadis who diagnosed a rare blood-disease that resulted her retirement as the Vanadis mediator. Despite her crippled health, her position as Zhcted's observer and Vanadis remained unaffected thanks to her fortitude. Tigre first met Sasha during his journey to Asvarre. Through her interaction about Tigre, Sasha began to understand Elen's trust upon him and further entrusted Elen to Tigre. Sadly, his first encounter with Sasha would be his last as Sasha finally succumbed to her illness and passed away, moments after his mysterious disappearance. Elizaveta Fomina Vanadis of Lebus, Liza is Elen's both fellow Vanadis and arch-nemesis. Liza learned about Tigre through his first battle and originally wished to ally with him as she predicted that neither Ganelon nor Thenardier would win against the archer. During his amnesia as Urz, Tigre was under Liza's care as she not only recognized his archery skills and harbored a romantic crush upon him, she also willing to give him any chances to prove himself (which he always succeed at doing). This is partly because Tigre's life in Lebus was similar to her own painful childhood. Because of this, Liza would give Tigre luxurious rewards despite her peers's ill protests, from 1000 silver coins, a bedroom next to her, to his promotion as her adviser. Tigre's care for Liza further elaborated in his second battle against Baba Yaga, where he try to recover the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's resolution and her trust upon Valitsaif despite he learned the truth about her from Baba Yaga. Even after regained his memories, Tigre remained friendly with Liza and stated that she is as important as Elen. It was through Tigre's mediation led to Liza's reconciliation with Elen. Since then, Elizaveta is the fifth prominent Vanadis Allies throughout the story. Valentina Glinka Estes Vanadis Of Osterode, Valentina is a mysterious Vanadis whose covert motives and schemes are unpredictable, even to her fellow Vanadis. Though they did not meet each other physically, Tigre was visited by Valentina through her teleportation to Perucche Fortress due to her curiosity upon his charisma that drew her fellow Vanadis Elen and Mila's attention. There is a news that Valentina is the one who suggested Viktor to dispatch Tigre for Asvarre to settle it's civil war. The reason behind such request is because she planned to met and talk with Tigre alone. Thanks to Sasha's warning to Tigre however, her plan was foiled and she may have to rethink her plans due to Tigre's connection with the entire Vanadis except for her. One year after recovering his memories, Tigre eventually (officially) meets Valentina during the Sun Festival in Zhcted. Olga Tamm Vanadis of Brest, Olga is known for her wandering habit. During Tigre's journey to Asvarre, Olga befriended with Tigre while also involved in the kingdom's civil war. Because of Tigre's benevolence and friendlier attributes, Olga see him as another important figure in her life besides her family clan. Since then, the Earth Vanadis considered Tigre her friend and even harbors some feelings towards him. She is also the first noticed Tigre's sudden disappearance and devastated over the incident. Olga is the third prominent Vanadis Allies after she volunteered herself as a bait at Fort Lux for Lester (Torbalan) to be lured out and rescued by Tigre. Rivals and Enemies Felix Aaron Thenardier One of Dukes from Brune, Thenardier is also a powerhouse commander of Brune Military. Like most Brune aristocrats and nobility, Thenardier belittled Tigre for his "cowardice" not only because of his archery-only skills, but also his background as Alsace's only noble. Zion's death in Tigre's hands steepen Thenardier's hatred upon him, literary scrapped his remaining humane attributes. Both nobles hatred were mutual due to their stark contrasted philosophy and charisma despite they sharing their strong patriotism for Brune. Because of Thenadier's tyranny and oppression, Tigre deemed Thenardier as a villain need to be rid off. However, of all things he despised about Thenardier, Bertrand's death (though killed by Steid) made his war against Thenardier personal as he vowed to exact revenge for his fallen adjutant. Zion Thenardier Duke Thenadier's elder son and Tigre's former ally. Even as Brune fellow generals and noblemen, neither Zion nor Tigre see eye to eye because of their different status and charisma. Contrasted to Tigre's valor and humility, Zion is an arrogant and cruel coward who used oppression to prove his dominance. Like most Brune aristocrats and nobility, Zion despised Tigre due to his hunter background as he deemed archers were as low as slaves. Because of this, Zion also underestimated Tigre's archery skill which he considered weak. In his last confrontation with Tigre however, his miscalculations led to his downfall not only stuck by Tigre's arrow shots that penetrated his shield, but also killed by Tigre's and Elen's combined powers. His death motivated Thenadier's vengeance upon Tigre and vowed to take his life, escalating Brune's civil turmoil. Steid Thenardier's emotionless yet trusted subordinate, Steid was responsible for Bertrand's death prior an incident in Saint-Groel. Steid actions led Tigre's declaration his war against Thenardier as personal and vowed to kill Thenardier to avenge Bertrand. Steid is also among of few Tigre enemies who managed to deflect his archery shot. Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon One of Crown Prince of Brune, Ganelon was Brune's influential figure who was infamous for kidnapping young women. Due to his knowledge about Tigre and the Black Bow, Ganelon planned to obtain Tigre through his mischief. Charon Anquetil Greast Ganelon's trusted aide and tactician. Even in their first encounter, Tigre found Greast is repulsive almost in everything, from his ghastly appearance to eccentric attitude, especially his perverse admiration towards Elen. During his negotiation to join forces with Ganelon in defeating Thenardier while plundering Rance as the "reward", Tigre learned Ganelon's true nature through Greast's account, prompting him to think Ganelon's cruelty was indifferent than Thenardier's. As the result, Tigre declined Greast's offer and his victory over Greast's troops in Orange Plains immediately turned Tigre as one of Ganelon's enemies. Roland The Black Knight whom Tigre fought during a battle in Orange Plains. Originally an enemy, Roland was tasked by "Faron" (actually under Thenardier and Ganelon's scheme) to destroy the "traitor". In his first duel, Roland succeed dealt a heavy blow on Tigre, but losing his horse in the progress. In their second and last duel, Roland used two hands on Durandal for the first time to challenge Tigre's arrow head-on (with the combination of Elen and Sofy's powers). Like Tigre, Roland also willing to protect his people from enemies. Due to Roland's gallant bravery and noble heart, Tigre respected Roland not only as his strongest rival, but also a beneficial ally. When Roland died in strange circumstances,-where he actually was murdered by Ganelon-, Tigre was saddened over Brune's greatest hero. Nonetheless, before his demise, Roland entrusted his Durandal to Tigre until it returns to the hands of Royal Family (Regin). Kreshu Shaheen Baramir Muozinel's Grand General who launched a massive invasion towards Brune. Despite as one of Tigre's prominent enemies, Kreshu praised Tigre as his worthy rival rival during a battle in Ormea Hills. He is also the one who give Tigre the title Star Shooter because of his genius marksmanship that can shot over 300 Alsins and also a prowess tactician that managed to hold the battle lines until reinforcements from Territoire arrived. He was looking forward to the next battle by bringing more soldiers only to challenge Tigre head on in the next battle. Damad One of Muozinel Army's outstanding soldiers, Damad is an assassin who supposedly investigate and confirm Tigre's whereabouts and survival under Kreshu's order. Thanks to Tigre's amnesiac moniker as Urz however, Damad (temporarily) spared his life and even escorted him back to Lebus instead. He is also among of few people who knew Tigre's identity, due to a fact that amnesiac Tigre once slipping his real identity to him. Others Tallard Graham ---TBA--- Valid Ludra ---TBA--- Demons Because of the Black Bow connection with the demons, Tigre is dubbed as "The Bow". For unknown reasons, these demons would try to kidnap both Tigre and the Black Bow for their unknown ambitions, while also try to annihilate the Vanadis along the way. Vodyanoy The frog demon whom Tigre first confronted after his battles in Ormea Plains. It took a full force of Black Bow's power and Mila's ice to injure the creature, but at the same time it also caused Tigre's exhaustion even worst. His survival would steepen Drekavac hunt for him. Torbalan Torbalan was one of the demons Tigre fought in Asvarre. In their first encounter, Tigre and Olga battled against him in Port Lux, who was known as Lester. In their second and final encounter, Tigre was narrowly survived from Torbalan's naval ambush by inflicting enough damage to the demon before fell into the sea. Due to this, Drekavac was unable to track neither Tigre nor the Black bow. While drifted to somewhere and suffered an amnesia, Tigre did not see Torbalan's demise by Sasha's hand (who also passed away after succumbed into her illness). Baba Yaga Notorious witch in fairy tales, Baba Yaga was also one of Torbalan's comrades. Prior his amnesia as "Urz", Tigre and Liza encountered and confronted Baba Yaga in her temple within Lebus's outskirts. Originally trying to kill him, Baba Yaga took interest upon Tigre and decided to abduct him instead before severely injured by Liza's Veda. In his second and last encounter, Tigre learned the truth behind Liza's ties with the witch for power. Nonetheless, he tried to prove the witch that even with her powerful powers, as long Liza kept relying on it without her resolve and will, she would never be strong. It took a teamwork of Liza, Elen and himself (while regaining his memories) to defeat the witch before she finally killed by Ganelon. Deities Tir Na Fal Goddess of Night, Darkness and Death. Tigre once heard the goddess voice via the Black Bow and also the one who put Tigre into many trials either by talking through Black Bow or possessing Titta. Tir Na Fal chooses Tigre as a master of the Black Bow as he managed to mastered her power after Bertand's death on Saint Groel. Notes *While most Vanadis have became Tigre's prominent allies, only Valentina remained unaffiliated with the archer despite his growing reputation. Also, almost five out of seven Vanadis harbored a romantic feeling towards the archer, especially Elen and Liza. Category:Relationships